Unworthy
by The-Pirate-Lass
Summary: AU AWE. A Jack and Elizabeth reunion of sorts. Slaps, tears, kisses, and confessions. Sparrabeth.


**A/N: Hello all. I've recently been going through some stories I've written in the past and decided I'd post them on here in the next few days as I continue to write the stories for those of you who found the Shakespeare quotes in A Bargain. Hope you enjoy. R&R.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned them i wouldn't be writing FANfiction. lol.

* * *

**

"Where is she?" Captain Jack Sparrow asked Barbossa in a voice that hinted at anger, but could have possibly been something entirely different.

The older man gave a sigh. He had not expected Jack to want to say anything to the deceitful lass that was Elizabeth Swann, but she had braved being Sao Feng's concubine, the bastard that was Cutler Beckett, and her own personal demons to bring him back, so he figured it was best he just tell the man before him where he might find this lass. It was only right, even though she had been the cause of said captain's demise as she had confessed to him, the day they left Dalma's hut. "In the captain's cabin, Jack. She chose it as her own when we started this voyage after gaining _The Pearl _from the depths to save ye and who was I to tell her not to? She's made it quite clear that I'm not the captain of this here fine vessel." He spat.

Jack frowned. "What of William?"

"William and she are no longer an item."

The younger pirate's eyes widened slightly. "Is that so?"

"Aye. It is."

"That's interesting. Does she know you've rescued me yet?" Jack pondered, having just set foot on his prized possession.

"Nay. She 'as no idea."

"Good." He replied abruptly and headed straight for the cabin.

☼☼☼☼

* * *

Tears trickled down Elizabeth's cheeks as she stood at the window in Jack's cabin. She had just had a massive fight on deck with Will that had completely finished off their relationship, but surprisingly, she wasn't crying because of this. She was crying because they had not found Jack. He was lost to her and she wouldn't rest until she saw him again, but now she was beginning to lose hope. _I am sorry._ She touched her lips, still tasting the pirate even though she had kissed Will in a drunken desperation and bloody Sao Feng for those bloody maps. The latter being a skillful lover and her first time had not been as terrible as she had imagined. The whole time the only thing she thought about was a man with dark hair and gold teeth as she did the unthinkable for him. 

Now here they were and no sign of Jack whatsoever. "Just bloody fantastic." She muttered, annoyed with her tears and desperation. _If I ever see him again, I'm going to slap him…__**hard.**_ She sighed and brought the bottle of rum she held in her other hand to her lips for a long swig.

The door creaked open and she heard someone's boots walking into the room. As the door shut, she sighed again. "I've already told you, Will, there is nothing between us anymore. I thought I made that clear." She spat, taking another swig.

Before saying anything, Jack grinned. _So she is a pirate after all._ He let his eyes rove down the long golden tresses of her hair and the white shirt that was mildly loose, down to her nice bottom in pants that were considerably tighter than the ones she wore on the day of his death and finally to the pirate's boots folded down at the knees, even without her hat and the rest of her pirate garb, she looked positively ravishing. His grin widened as he stepped further into the room. "Hello, luv."

She moaned at the sound of his voice and stared down at the rum bottle. "Bloody hell…now I'm imagining his voice…I really have gone mad."

His grin faded at the desperation and sadness in her voice. "I certainly don't feel like a figment of your imagination, dearie and I thought I was the one that's gone mad."

She stiffened and spun around, her mouth gaping as she set eyes on him.

He winced at the tearstains on her face.

"Jack?"

"Aye." He said, his grin returning, but not reaching his eyes. "Miss me?"

She narrowed her eyes and stalked over to him, slapping him hard across the face. "How dare you ask such a thing? Do you have even the slightest idea what I went through to get ye back? Of course I missed you!"

Jack recovered from the blow, allowing her words to sink in and then his grin returned. "I missed you too, darling, and I have no idea what you've done to get me back and I'm hoping you'll enlighten me later, but I'm certainly glad to be back, even with my mutinous first mate aboard." He said all in one breath.

She stared at him blankly and when he stopped talking she threw herself into his arms sending him backwards into the wall.

"Oof. Easy does it, Lizzie. You don't want to go killin' me when you just got me back." He murmured, wrapping his arms around her considerably pirate-toughened body.

She burst into tears and collapsed against him, clutching at the lapels of his jacket, finally allowing herself a real cry, something she hadn't been able to do since the night after she killed him all those weeks ago. His eyes widened as she began sliding to the floor and he went down with her spreading his legs apart so that she landed nicely between them and held her tight to his chest. "I-I'm sorry, Jack. So sorry." She sobbed.

"Shh…Lizzie…it's all right, darling. I'm right here. I forgive you. You were only doing what was right, what had to be done. You know that as well as I."

She listened to his words, but kept crying until she could cry no more and then just sat there, resting her head on his shoulder as he stroked her back.

"All right, luv?" he asked after some time.

She sighed. "No, but I will be, now that you're back."

A smile pulled at the corner of his mouth and he stroked the side of her face. "Something tells me you haven't cried like that in ages."

She nodded. "Aye." Then, she raised her head up to look at him, running the back of her hand across his face. He closed his eyes and shuddered as he grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"I thought I'd lost you for good, Captain Sparrow. We all did."

"How dare you think such a thing? When you chained me to that mast, you forgot one very important thing, luv…I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Of course. How silly of me to forget." She replied sarcastically.

He grinned. "Aye. How silly of you…"

She stared into his eyes, smiling with happiness.

He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You have no idea how glad I am to see you."

His eyes softened at those words. "I came in here expecting to quarrel with you, but here I am on the floor with you in my lap telling me such sweet things that I don't entirely deserve. What did you go through to find me, lovely?"

"Hmm…let's see…that's definitely a good question…you're probably not going to like the answer."

"Humor me."

She sighed. "Fine. Where to begin…I spent the entire time, fighting with Will, trying to patch things up with him while drunk, which wasn't a good idea, I wouldn't suggest doing that to anyone, fighting more, and giving my virginity to a pirate less worthy than y-than what I deserve." She replied, mortified by her little slip up that was meant to stay in her mind only.

Jack nearly choked on the rum at her little slip up seeing as how he had just retrieved it from where she must have dropped it when she flung herself at him. "You did **what**?"

"I was Sao Feng's concubine for a night while I retrieved the maps we needed to save you."

"You lost your virtue to _**him?**_" He asked, trying to hide his disappointment and jealousy from his eyes, but not fast enough for her to miss.

"Jealous?" She questioned, amused. "I must admit he was rather good in bed…"

Jack gave her a disgusted look. "Why ever would I be jealous of him? I'm ten times better than him, luv."

"Really…" she said, eyeing him up and down.

He sighed. "I can't believe you did that, but I also believe I heard a little slip up. I do believe, that is…if I'm not mistaken…you said…er…almost said that you gave your virginity to someone less worthy than _me_."

She blushed at his wicked grin. "I was hoping you didn't catch that, what with your jealousy and all."

"Ah well…I was…hoping…to be the guy to do the job…deflowering the governor's daughter sounded rather intriguing."

"Deflowering…I hate that word." She said rolling her eyes.

He ran his hand between her legs. "Well…at least you won't have to have pain anymore and no blushing eh?"

She blushed.

"Well…I guess the blushing will continue…" He replied with a smirk.

She moaned softly and grabbed his wrist. "How's about we continue this somewhere…softer…."

"Aye." He said with a grin, allowing her to pull him to his feet.

* * *

A/N: I'll let your imaginations decide what happens next. :)

Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
